


For The Experience

by always_bias_wrecked



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Breathplay, Choking, Connor's trying real hard to get Hank laid, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slow Burn, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, barely, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_bias_wrecked/pseuds/always_bias_wrecked
Summary: You and Hank really want each other, but neither one of you is all too great about owning up to it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *loudly clears throat* I don't know??? This was inspired by all the fanart I've seen of Hank all cleaned up and with a tattoo and a scar, bc it does something to me. I'm sorry if this isn't your thing but, here it is? I hope there aren't too many mistakes, i tried.
> 
> ( also Hank is a bonafide millennial so there's like a 95% chance he eats ass ok, thanks for coming to my TED Talk)

Hank watches you laugh, watches the way your head falls back and your eyes close as you swat playfully at the woman standing beside you. The two of you continue to giggle about something but his focus is on the way your hair brushes over your shoulders, the fit of your dress hugging against the curve of your waist, the length of the dress allowing him a long line of leg for his eyes to follow up …

Connor watches the older man, his chin resting in his hand, fingers pressed to his lips as he eyes you over. 

“Your heart rate is accelerating, and your testosterone levels are increasing,” Connor states following Hank’s gaze to you before they turn to meet one another’s eyes. “Are you sexually attracted to-” 

“You shut your damn mouth about it, and stop analyzin’ me,” Hank snaps in a sharp whisper, jabbing a finger in Connor’s direction.

The lieutenant sighs, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms as his eyes flicker back to you where you continue to chat with the female cop. He watches your lips softly part, eyes widening in surprise at whatever is being said to you and you just look so innocent, and young. So fucking young. 

“She’s a sweet girl, and I’m just some sad old fuck who’s old enough to be her father but I-” he cuts himself off, shaking his head. “She’d probably be disgusted if she knew what I- Jesus I feel disgusting thinking about saying it.” 

Connor turns to look at you just as you twist, your eyes meeting his and quickly offering a warm smile. Your expression quickly shifts, head tilting slightly in question when you see Hank’s lowered head and troubled expression. But your attention is quickly pulled back to the woman as she continues speaking excitedly. 

“I think you’re too hard on yourself Hank,” Connor whispers, turning back to the man who laughs humorlessly through his nose. “She might be interested in you too.”

“I doubt it,” Hank glances around the DPD, rather pathetically decorated but buzzing for the office New Years eve party Connor had barely convinced him to go to.

You glance over to where Connor and Hank sit, neither of them looking all too excited to be here. You think about going over and talking to them as the woman you had been speaking to had excused herself to go to the restroom. You chew at your lower lip before pulling away from the group of people.

“Happy New Years Eve party animals,” you tease as you approach the two men with a grin. 

Connor smiles warmly back but Hank’s slightly startled expression doesn’t go unnoticed by you before he relaxes.

“Hey kid, I think we’re actually, just about to head out,” Hank rubs at the back of his neck, shooting Connor a quick glance.

“But you just got here, lieutenant,” you stress the word, watching him sigh.

“You know I don’t like it when you call me that,” he frowns up at you and you cross your arms.

“You know I don’t like it when you call me kid.”

“You are a kid.”

“Last time I checked I was a grown woman,” you jab back, taken off guard by Hank’s expression quickly faltering, his eyes flickering away from you and is he … blushing? 

“Hey there dollface,” Gavin loops an arm around your shoulders and you inwardly groan, Connor and Hank’s expressions also quickly going sour. “What are you doing wasting time on these losers?” 

“You’re the only one here that’s a waste of time,” you snap, shrugging his arm off your shoulders and shooting him a glare. 

“Oh, you gonna play tough for your friends?” He whispers, leaning closer to your ear and you flinch away, making him laugh. “That’s what I thought.”

“I think that’s enough,” Hank stands suddenly, wrapping a careful arm around your shoulders as he puts himself between you and Gavin. 

“What’s it to you, you old fuck? You her dad or something?” Gavin watches Hank’s features twist further and his face shifts into a satisfied smirk, his eyes gleaming as he whispers, “or maybe you want to be her daddy, huh? Is that it? You want her begging for your nasty old cock?”

Hank’s face goes pink and Gavin nearly wheezes as he laughs, pressing a hand to his chest, “oh that’s fuckin’ rich, you’re just another disgusting old man trying to get in on some nice, young cunt. Tell you what, you can have her after I’m done with her.” 

“You shut you’re fuckin’ mouth Reed!” Hank roars, curling his fingers into the front of Gavin’s jacket and nearly lifting him off the ground.

The rooms gone silent, attention now drawn to the drama and you gape at Hank’s back, a self-satisfied smirk still plastered across Gavin’s face. You and Connor rush forward, one of you on either side of Hank. Hanks a full foot taller than you, and obviously much stronger and you know you wouldn’t really be able to stop him if he wants to beat Gavin to a pulp, but you place a light hand on his arm.

“Hank let him go,” you whisper, taking in his furrowed brow and pursed lips, his face red and eyes burning. “Please, you’ll only get yourself in trouble.”

“She’s right Hank, it’s not worth it,” Connor encourages from his other side and Hank grimaces. 

He shoves Gavin away from him, the younger man losing his footing and stumbling before he hits the ground. And then he turns, storming out without a word.

You blink over at Connor who gives you a long look before heading after Hank and you quickly follow. 

“Hank!” You have to jog to catch up to him, quickly stepping in front of him but he keeps his eyes down. “Hank, I’m so sorry. He’s such a fucking ass! He shouldn’t have said any of that it was so out of line and … Jesus Hank.” 

“Yeah, well he wasn’t wrong,” he goes to step around you, but you step closer to him and that makes him falter, his eyes finally meeting yours. 

“Yes he was, you- you’re not any of the things he called you, and he shouldn’t have fucking said what he did that wasn’t fair…” You sigh, the cold starting to make you shiver in nothing but your dress, and you’re still trying to sort out what to think. 

Hank stares down at you for a long time, pushing a hand through his hair before he sighs. He steps forward, draping his jacket around your shoulders and you blink up at him, his expression unreadable as he adjusts it around you. 

“Thank you, for sticking up for me,” before you can lose courage, you lean up on your toes, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

His eyes are wide and cheeks pink as he looks down at you, taking a deep breath before shaking his head and stepping away.

“Happy New Year kid,” he walks away without another word, Connor offering you a sort of helpless shrug before following after.

You pull his oversized jacket tighter around you as you hear fireworks start to go off. It’s still warm from him wearing it, and it smells like him, and boy do you have a lot to think about. 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“I look fuckin’ ridiculous.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself Hank.”

“I look like I’m trying too hard,” Hank stares at himself in the mirror, scowling at his own reflecting. 

He had let Connor convince him to go get a haircut, do some grooming, clean up a little bit and now he feels like an idiot. He shakes his head, pulling his scarf from around his neck and pacing out of the bathroom to drop onto the couch.

“I can’t go in like this, I look like a damn fool,” he grumbles, not looking at Connor as the android follows after him like always.

“I think you like nice,” Connor says before leaning closer and adding. “And I think I know someone else who will think you look nice too.” 

“Would you give that one up already? Why would she want anything to do with me after what happened the other night?” 

“She didn’t seem bothered by it to me,” Connor adds quietly, and Hank softens a bit at the android’s gentle tone. “Besides, you don’t really have a choice, we have to go to work. You’ll have to face her eventually.” 

“Fuckin’ shit,” he grumbles before pushing himself off the couch and storming towards the door. “Let’s get this the hell over with.” 

Your desk is situated so your back is to Hank and Connor’s, so when they come in you don’t see them as much as hear them. At least, you can hear Connor’s excited chattering and Hanks subdued, “all right, all right.” 

You chew on the inside of your cheek staring at his jacket draped across your desk, you hadn’t seen him since New Years Eve which was a week ago and you feel your heart flutter. Everyone in the Department had come to some unspoken agreement to just not talk about what had happened that night and you are grateful for that. But you still don’t know how to feel, or how to process anything that had happened. 

“Hey, hey, Anderson lookin’ good,” you hear Chris offer lightly and can’t resist the urge to turn and look.

You feel your jaw drop, his hair is cut and pushed back from his face and his facial hair has been trimmed closer to his face and he really does look … good. You quickly turn back, biting at your bottom lip as you feel your resolve to go and talk to him quickly fading. 

You drum your fingers on your desk, taking a deep breath and digging up a quick surge of courage as you grab his jacket and stand. Even as you head towards him you try not to look at him, clearing your throat once you’ve reached the edge of his desk. Both he and Connor turn towards you, but Hank’s gaze lingers where Connor’s doesn’t.

“I um,” you clear your throat, feeling yourself flush as you hold out his jacket. “I thought you might, you know, want this back.” 

“Right, thanks,” he takes the jacket from your outstretched hand and you finally break, your eyes drifting up to his. 

Your mouth suddenly goes dry as you hold each other’s gaze, his eyebrow arching slightly in question and maybe a little amusement as you visibly struggle to swallow, your cheeks undeniably flushed. 

“You um, your hair… cut, it looks, um- it looks, good,” you fumble, unable to hold his gaze any longer as your face burns and your voice thins to hardly a breath. “You look good.” 

You turn, retreating back to your desk before anything else can be said. Hank watches you walk away, surprised but not upset about your reaction in the slightest bit. He reaches up, rubbing at his chin before turning to Connor who just offers a kind of smug look.

“Told you,” he shrugs, and Hank lets out a kind of airy chuckle, turning to look back towards you. 

He spends too much of his day watching you work and thinking, thinking that maybe, just maybe him wanting you wasn’t so crazy after all. Maybe you could really want him too. But then he’d think about how damn young you are and how damn young he’s not and the doubt and guilt would creep back. It’s not right, it’s just not right playing over and over again in his head until any confidence he had was gone. He couldn’t want you, couldn’t have you, it felt too much like he’d be taking advantage of you. Not that he thought you were completely innocent but, well, you just hadn’t been around as long as he had. There are things he knows that you don’t and that’s just all there is to it. 

You end up leaving before him, offering a sort of weak wave as you go, but he figures that’s for the best. 

“You should have talked to her,” Conner frowns over at Hank once you’re gone but the older man shakes his head.

“No, it’s better if we just, all pretend nothin’ changed,” he sighs, only causing Connor’s frown to deepen.

But surprisingly the android doesn’t offer any kind of fight back, instead resigning to turning back to his work. 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It goes on this way for the rest of the week, until you show up Friday in a tight little pencil skirt that hugs every single one of your curves. He had left early telling Connor he was going to go get drunk. To try and shut his own brain off because he just kept staring at your waist, and your ass and thinking about how soft your thighs probably are. How good they would feel pressed against the sides of his head… 

The drinking doesn’t help, it makes him think about other things. 

Makes him think about how good you’d sound moaning his name, how good you’d feel, how hot and wet and tight you probably are, how he could make you cum like no one else has ever made you cum before. 

“Shit,” he scowls down at his drink, still not nearly drunk enough but still just sober enough to realize getting drunker wasn’t going to help. 

He heads out, calling himself a taxi and slumping into the seat once he’s inside. He’ll go home, jerk off, take a shower, go to sleep, and all will be fine, he thinks, already half hard from all his imagining. 

But you in the damned pencil skirt he can’t help it, can’t help thinking about tearing it off you and bending you over … 

He shakes his head, trying to force the thoughts away, running a hand down the side of his face as the taxi stops in front of his house. He climbs out, half stumbling to the door. He fumbles with his keys before he gets the door open, flicking the lights on and freezing when he sees you sitting on his couch. 

You quickly stand, wringing your hands nervously as he slowly closes the door, shrugging off his jacket. And suddenly all his fantasizing from earlier crashes down on him and he feels so overwhelming guilty and just fucking gross.

“What’re you doin’ here?” He mumbles, hanging up his jacket and heading into the kitchen to get water. “Where’s Connor?” 

“He asked me to come over, he said he was worried about you,” he steps back into the living room and you still look just as nervous. “He said he wanted to … give us some privacy so he, headed out.”

Hank eyes you over coolly, you’re in a sweater and leggings and by the look of it you had been waiting here for him for a while. 

“You just sittin’ in the fuckin dark waiting for me to get home?” He frowns, and your face goes red.

“I was, thinking,” you barely whisper, tugging at the sleeves of your sweater as he chugs half his glass of water. 

“Yeah well, I been doin a lot of fuckin thinking too and I think you need to go home,” he drops down onto the couch and you slowly lower yourself down next to him. 

“But why?” You’re close enough he can smell you, your shampoo and perfume and he closes his eyes. 

“ ‘Cuz I’m old as shit and you’re young, so young, and you’re beautiful, don’t get me wrong and I would be honored but I’m not what you want. And if I did anything to you I’d-” he sighs. “I’d hate to feel like I was takin advantage of or using you, and you’re so fuckin sweet I wouldn’t be able to help feeling like some dirty ol’ creep for even touching you. I feel like a dirty fuckin creep for thinking about touchin you.” 

You take a deep breath, your insides twisting, and you feel very warm as you blink at him. His eyes are closed, his head tilted back against the couch and all you can muster up to say is.

“You think about touching me?”

“Jesus fuckin- is that all you got from that?” He opens his eyes to scowl over at you, but it’s quickly wiped away when you straddle his thighs, your palms resting against his chest. “The hell are you doing?” 

“What do you think about doing to me?” You whisper, watching his face go red as he stares at you.

“Fuckin hell kid,” he pushes a hand through his hair, half tempted to toss you off his lap but at the same time afraid to touch you at all. 

“Hank please,” you shift, grinding against his lap and his eyelids flutter, his fingers curling into the couch cushions. “I want to hear what you want to do to me.”

He finally settles his hands on your hips, just to get you to stop moving but damnit the way your body fits in his hands just makes him realize how easy it would be to wreck you and fuck this is not fair. You smooth your palms up his chest, resting them on his shoulders before sliding them back down again.

“If-if you really won’t touch me then fine but, give me something,” you whine, leaning forward, close enough he could kiss you if he wanted to and you can feel his shaky exhale. “I’ve thought about you touching me too Hank, of your big hands on my hips, my ass, my throat, I’ve thought about your fingers inside of me, of you holding me down and fucking me until I can’t take it anymore.” 

He grunts, closing his eyes as he feels himself beginning to harden at your words, his voice a growl as he warns, “you’re going to get yourself in trouble with that mouth kid.” 

“I want you Hank,” you breathe, throwing all concern for how awkward this could make things later out the window. “I need you, I need you to make me cum because I fucking bet you at least know how.” 

That makes him pause, his eyes opening to meet yours as your words rattle around in his head and somehow you feel yourself flush more.

“You … does that mean you’ve never?”

“The only thing that’s ever gotten me off is the massage setting on my shower head,” you admit. 

He shifts, sitting straighter beneath you as he stares at you in disbelief, “Wait, you’re- are you serious?”

You worry at your lower lip before nodding sheepishly, “it-it’s been a while since I’ve been with a guy but the-the ones I have been with were, well, not so great to say the least.” 

“No wonder you’re such a mess,” he breathes, his hands sliding slightly down your thighs and that’s enough to have your insides clenching. “You’ve never had a good fuck.”

“But I bet you know how to fuck me good Hank, I bet you could fuck me so good I’d never want anyone else,” his eyes darken, pupils consuming the pale blue of his irises as you let yourself say things you’d never in a million years dream of uttering but damnit you want him. “I bet you could have me begging for it.” 

“Jesus kid,” his voice shakes as he speaks, but you can see the lust in his eyes. “You really won’t feel weird about getting fucked by an old man?” 

“Stop calling yourself old, you might not be as young as me but damnit you’ve got experience and you know what you’re doing and that’s so fucking hot,” you nearly moan. “I want you, and as far as I’m concerned we’re both consenting adults and I’m giving you permission to fucking use me Hank.”

“I don’t think you know what you’re asking for,” he growls, his hands sliding down to your knees before sliding back up your thighs, over your hips, his fingers curling into your ass to grind you against his clothed erection and you gasp. “Because I’ve been thinking about making you cum on my tongue over and over until you’re begging me to stop, about fuckin you so hard and deep you lose your voice from screaming, about filling you up with so much cum it fucking leaks out of your tight little pussy. You really think you can handle that sweetheart?” 

His words nearly have you cumming on the spot, pressing your eyes closed and digging your fingers into his shoulders as your insides tighten, leaving you moaning, “Oh fuck, Hank please.” 

“Please what baby girl?” He grinds you against him again and this time you both gasp. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Whatever you want, just please, anything,” you whimper and his hand curls around the back of your neck, bringing your lips down to his. 

You moan into his kiss, tangling your fingers in his hair eager to pull him closer. He reaches up, curling his fingers hard enough into your cheeks you have no choice but to part your lips and his tongue pushes past them to move against your own. You whimper, feeling your wetness soaking through your panties to your leggings as he uses his other hand to keep you grinding against him.

Your heart is racing against the inside of your chest, and you’re already panting and you’ve imagined this but to actually have his hands on you, to feel how big and calloused they are, to feel his facial hair brushing your skin as he sucks at the side of your throat, using his grip on your jaw to tilt your head back, it’s almost too much. 

His hand slides past the waist band of your leggings, fingers smoothing over your ass before you feel a finger brush against your soaked panties and you jump. 

“Hell, you’re already so wet,” his voice is a raspy whisper, his breath against your ear making you squirm. 

He moves your underwear aside, pushing a finger between your lips, just enough to gather some wetness before he pulls away but it’s enough to have you shaking. He holds your gaze as he raises the finger to his mouth, sucking your wetness off the tip of his finger and you gape. 

And then he’s standing, holding you with your legs hooked around his waist and you wrap your arms around his neck to steady yourself as he carries you into his room, kicking the door closed behind him before he sets you on the bed. He grabs the hem of your sweater and pulls it over your head, making quick work of your bra before kneeling down to pull off your leggings and underwear. Your instinct is to hide but he presses your thighs apart, a low sound leaving his throat as he eyes your glistening core.

“Such a pretty little cunt,” he sighs, his eyes flickering up to yours as he teases, rubbing at your slick lower lips. “So fuckin pretty baby.”

“Hank,” you whine, pushing your fingers through his hair as he continues his teasing, just playing with your folds, touching you everywhere but where you want him to most. “I can’t take it.”

He smirks, his fingers curling into your thighs, pushing them further apart and then his head is between your legs and his tongue is inside of you and fuck you’ve never felt that before. You yelp, your grip tightening on his hair as his tongue curls just inside you, his hot breath against your wet core making your eyes roll back. 

“Oh god, that’s- oh,” you fall back against the mattress as he laps at your folds, his tongue just barely brushing over your clit as he licks you clean of your own wetness. 

He pushes you farther up the bed, so your hips align with the edge of the mattress, his hands curling behind your knees and pressing your thighs towards your chest. His mouth follows where your slick has dripped until he’s lapping at your puckered hole and you press a hand over your mouth as you gasp. The sensation is completely foreign though not all together unpleasant as he presses his tongue against the tight ring of muscle.

“Holy shit, Hank,” you curl your fingers into the sheets and you feel him, more than hear him chuckle.

He lets your thighs drop onto his shoulders before his tongue is rubbing hard and slow against your clit and god this man is shameless. You grip at his hair, tugging slightly and he groans against you, lips curling around your bundle of nerves and sucking, shaking his head slightly back and forth between your legs in a way that has you nearly shouting, your hips involuntarily bucking towards his mouth. 

“Yes, yes, oh Hank fuck yes,” you sputter as he repeats the action, easily sliding one finger into your weeping entrance and you mewl at the stretch. 

He works the finger slowly in and out of you before adding another and you tense, curling your fingers hard into the sheets. You’ve only ever used two of your own fingers and his are so much thicker, and longer and it takes no effort for him to brush up against just the right spot inside of you. 

“You’re so damn tight,” he growls, pausing his assault on your clit to sink his teeth into your inner thigh. “My cock’s gonna stretch you open so good you’re going to feel it for days baby.” 

You whimper, unable to form any kind of response once his mouth his back against your core. 

“I’m close Hank,” you manage as you feel yourself losing control to the pressure building in your core. 

He hums against, you, using his other hand to press down on your lower stomach, pulling his fingers out just slightly so when he curls them they brush up against just the right spot to have you shouting. The pressure in your abdomen becomes almost painful as you gasp, trying to push him away as he laps at your clit.

“Oh, Hank I’m- that’s, fuck w-wait,” you stammer, fighting against the sudden overwhelming feeling.

“Shh, I know sweetheart,” he purrs against your thigh. “Just relax and let it happen, you’re alright.” 

You grip at the sheets, biting hard enough on your bottom lip to break the skin and the ache in your stomach hurts, the pressure building until it finally releases, and you scream, clinging to anything you can as your orgasm burns through you. 

You shake beneath him, gasping and whimpering as you come down from your high, doing your best to blink away the black spotting your vision. Hank runs his hands soothingly up and down your thighs, gently massaging the muscles, placing soft kisses against your skin. 

When you finally look down at him you realize the front of his shirt and the lower half of his face are wet and it takes you a long moment to process before absolute mortification grips you.

“Oh my god Hank, I’m so sorry,” you bolt upright but he only laughs, pulling the ruined shirt over his head and using it to clean up his face. 

“The fuck are you sorry for?” He shifts you more towards the center of the mattress before crawling over you. “I knew what I was doing.”

“Wait … you can, make me squirt? Like you can control it?” You blink up at him and he chuckles again, tracing a finger over your jaw.

“You said it yourself kid, I’ve got experience,” he smirks down at you and you flush, swatting lightly at his chest.

“You actually are kind of filthy,” you breathe, your mind wandering to your very brief rim job but you quickly assure him. “It’s really fucking hot.”

He laughs, shaking his head as he looks down at you, “you’re really fuckin something you know that kid?”

“Please stop calling me kid, you had your tongue inside of me, it’s weird,” you frown and he grins, looking far too pleased with himself. 

“But you like it when I call you baby, huh?” He growls down at you, immediately reigniting the heat between your legs. “You like being my baby girl?” 

You bite back a sound as he finally undoes his pants, kicking them and his boxers off the edge of the bed. He leans into you, his cock brushing against your swollen core and you gasp, curling your fingers into his shoulders.

He grabs your jaw, turning your head so he can bite and suck at the side of your neck as he grinds against you. You’re both panting now, a pathetic whine leaving you as he presses against your entrance without pushing in. 

“You want my cock inside you baby?” He groans against your ear before nipping at your earlobe.

“Hank, I need it so bad, please,” you gasp, curling your fingers just slightly harder into his skin and he lets out a shaky sound. 

He lines himself up, pressing his lips softly against your cheek before pushing into you. He moves slowly but your body needs to time to accommodate the stretch. He’s so thick, and the way he fills you up feels so good and you can’t help the way your walls clench around him. He groans, tracing his thumb over your cheekbone as he pushes all the way into you. 

“Shit you’re tight,” he huffs, pressing another kiss to the corner of your mouth. “You’re going to feel so good cumming on my cock.” 

He slowly pulls out of you before pushing back in, giving you time to adjust to him and his pace, getting you sighing and moaning wantonly beneath him. 

He shifts, hooking your legs over his shoulders before pushing back into you and you gasp so sharply it almost hurts. The position allows him to fuck deeper into you, each thrust in and out of you pulling soft sounds from your throat you’ve given up on trying to hold back. 

“Good,” you gasp out, curling your fingers into his forearms as he ruts unforgivingly into you. “Feel so good, fuck.” 

“You like getting fucked nice and deep huh? You take me so good, look so pretty taking my cock baby,” his own voice falters as he speaks, between effort and his own pleasure but you can hardly bring yourself to form any words at all.

All you can think about is how good he feels with each thrust in and out, how incredible it feels getting stretched open and filled, how he keeps hitting a spot inside you that has the tension in your core curling tighter and tighter. His own grunts and moans are more strained as he rocks faster into you, you’re guessing growing closer to his own release. 

“Close, Hank, I’m close,” you barely breathe out, clinging to him desperately as your mind begins to go blank of anything except your building release. 

“That’s right, cum for me so I can fuckin fill you up,” he growls, his hand curling around your throat, catching you slightly off guard. 

You moan, your head going fuzzy and vision blurring as your airway constricts and then you’re letting out a strangled cry as your second release washes over you. 

He lets go of your throat and you gasp in air, whimpering as he continues thrusting into your aching core.

“Cum inside me Hank, I want to feel you fill me up, please,” you whine, and he grunts, setting your legs down off his shoulders and pressing his lips to yours as his thrust begin to lose rhythm. 

You wrap your arms around him, grounding yourself in holding him as you swallow up the sounds escaping one another. He gives a few more thrusts and then lets out a low groan as he twitches, spilling inside of you.

You hold one another for a while before he carefully pulls out, searching for his discarded shirt and using it to clean you up. He lays down on his back, pulling you against his chest and you hum contently. You trace the tattoo on the center of his chest until he intertwines his fingers with yours, stilling your hand.

“Well,” he finally sighs. “Was it everything you hoped?”

“It was definitely better,” you confirm, and he laughs through his nose, smoothing a few strands of hair out for your face.

“Look … I don’t know what you’re uh, hoping to get from this but I’d like to um, maybe take you out for coffee or something sometime,” he fumbles, the earlier confidence suddenly gone as fast as it had come. 

“Are you asking me out on a date lieutenant?” You tease, and he gives your ear a gentle flick.

“Yeah, guess I am,” he grumbles.

“I’d love to Hank,” you sit up enough to look down at him, offering him a smile before leaning down to kiss him. 

“Let’s go clean up before we pass out,” he groans, sitting upright and motioning for you to follow.

Which you do without hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy morning sex with Hank ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and just idk kind of soft but if you ask for another chapter I'll give you one lol, i hope you're as pleased with this one as the first. 
> 
> (Also this isn't meant to take place like the morning after the first chapter, there's been some time in between but i didn't clarify that in the chapter so yeah)

Stubble gently scratching at your skin as a kiss is placed against your shoulder pulls you from sleep. You make a sound in the back of your throat, squirming slightly as the kisses continue across your shoulder blades and the back of your neck, a warm hand rubbing circles into your lower back.

“Well good morning,” you mumble into the pillow, smiling as he presses a slow kiss to the side of your neck. 

“Morning,” he greets back before pulling the covers away from your body, making you shiver and hug your pillow closer to your chest. 

“You really going to insist on not wearing clothes to bed?” He asks as his hand roams over your now exposed thighs, over the curve of your ass, giving a light squeeze before smoothing over your hip.

“Why wear clothes to bed if you’re just going to try and take them off me in the morning?” You tease back.

He chuckles, pressing a kiss to your cheek and you turn your head just enough to be able to look at him. You can’t make out much of his features in the dark but his hair is sticking up in weird angles and he still looks like he’s really only half awake. He finally brushes his lips against yours and you eagerly accept the kiss. It’s lazy and unrushed, each of you taking your time as his tongue moves against yours. You try to roll over to face him but he keeps you on your stomach with a hand on your lower back.

He pulls away from your kiss to shift over you, straddling your hips and you can feel his erection press against your backside. You bite your lower lip as he leans back over you, relaunching his assault on your skin but this time with open mouthed kisses and teeth. He slowly begins to grind against you as he nips at the shell of your ear and you whimper. 

“Hank,” you sigh, reaching out and finding one of his hands with your own, your fingers twining easily together. 

“Can’t believe you’re mine,” his voice is raspy and low, his breath hot right against your ear and you can’t help the small sound that pulls from your throat. “Can’t fuckin believe it…”

The hand not holding yours brushes your hair aside so he can suck at the side of your neck, his tongue swirling over your skin in a way that has you gasping and writhing beneath him. He continues his slow grinding against you, his breathing becoming just a bit faster as his hand slides carefully beneath your body. He bites down on your shoulder as he works slow, teasing circles into your clit. The initial touch makes you jerk beneath him, a surprised sound spilling from you but he easily keeps you pressed to the mattress. 

The combination of his tongue and his mouth on your skin, of his body pressing down against yours, of his cock rubbing hard and leaking against your ass, of his fingers working almost lazily against your clit have a slow heat building in your core. Hanks fingers begin to move a bit faster and your breathing quickens, one of your hands squeezing around his while your other curls into the sheets. You start rolling your hips against his fingers, needing more pressure and speed. 

And then he pulls out his hand from beneath you and you let out a rather shameless whine which has him chuckling against you. 

“Damnit Hank,” you pant, trying to grind your hips into the mattress for some kind of friction but it’s just not the same. “Do you have to be a tease?” 

“No. You’re just cute when you’re needy,” he presses a gentle kiss to your temple and despite everything else it fills you with a warm swell of affection. “Plus, I like hearing you beg. And you make it so easy.” 

“Asshole,” you grumble, pouting against the pillow and he grins before pressing a kiss to your cheek.

You try to remain indignant but his hand moves between your bodies, the tip of his finger rubbing teasingly against your entrance and you can’t help the shaky sigh that leaves you as your body pushes back against his touch. 

“You were saying?” He whispers, sounding far too smug but you don’t currently have it in you to respond as his teasing touches have you beginning to tremble beneath him. 

“H-Hank that’s- shit- not fair,” you stutter as he slowly pushes the finger up to the second knuckle inside you, shallowly dragging the finger in and out of you. 

“Just relax sweetheart,” he presses kisses to your jaw as he slowly works another finger into you. “Gotta make sure you’re nice and ready for me.” 

You mewl at the stretch, closing your eyes and rolling your hips against his fingers as he takes his time pushing them into you. He bites down on your shoulder, slowly adding pressure until it’s enough to make you start trying to squirm away. He begins curling his fingers just as he lets go, a shaky moan leaving you as he runs his tongue over the marks he’s left in your skin. 

“Please Hank,” you gasp as a third finger slowly pushes at your entrance. “Just fuck me already, please.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you baby,” he whispers, his voice laced with genuine concern and you take a moment to admire his self-restraint for your sake. 

“You won’t,” you assure him, bringing your joined hands to your lips to brush a kiss over his knuckles. “I want your cock inside me, need you to fill me up so good.”

He lets out a sort of strangled groan, giving his fingers one last curl before pulling them out of you. He shifts enough to free himself of his boxers, letting out a sort of hiss as he grinds his leaking cock against your ass. He places a few more scattered kisses across the side of your face and your shoulder as he adjusts your bodies, pressing your thighs together between his own. He sits back just slightly, lifting your hips enough for him to press the head of his cock against you. His fingers curl into your ass so he can watch himself sink into you. 

You both moan once he’s all the way inside of you, his body leaning back over yours, his hand intertwining with yours again. He presses a kiss to the nape of your neck before he begins slowly rolling his hips into you.

“Fuck you feel so good baby,” he gasps, hips moving a bit faster in and out of you and you whimper. “Always so wet for me.” 

“Oh,” you bite on your lower lip, something about this position, the way he’s holding you down, the angle and how deep he’s able to push into you have the pressure in your core working higher faster than you were anticipating. “Yes, Hank, you make me feel so good, please-please make me cum.” 

“That’s right baby I got you,” he huffs in your ear, snapping his hips harder into you. “I’ll make you feel good.” 

The sudden hard thrust makes you yelp, and you press your face into the pillow, the fabric swallowing up the sounds spilling from you. His fingers curl gently into your jaw, lifting your face out of the fabric as you gasp. 

“I want to hear you, want to hear how good I’m making you feel,” he growls against your ear, pressing his index and middle finger to your lips. 

You part your lips, letting him push the digits inside and you moan around his fingers as he thrusts even harder into you. You suck on his fingers as he uses them to massage at your tongue, a thin line of spit slipping past his fingers and down your chin. He lets out a tight moan, pulling his fingers from your mouth to card through your hair and you let your head drop back onto the pillow as you pant. 

“I-I’m close, so close,” you whimper and he grunts, kissing gently at the corner of your mouth. “Cum inside me Hank, I want you to cum inside.”

“Fuck, you’re amazing sweetheart,” he pants against your ear, his voice strained and raspy and you bite back a whine. “Let go, I got you.” 

The hand holding his grips tighter as you squeeze your eyes closed, your breaths becoming tight and hiccupy. You bite down on your lip as that feeling in your core pulls tighter and tighter, your body going rigid as it builds right to the edge. And then it releases and you moan his name as your body shakes through your orgasm, your walls clenching and fluttering around him as you gasp. 

It only takes a few thrusts for him to follow after, pressing his forehead to your temple as he spills inside you. 

He places another kiss on your cheek before carefully pulling out of you. 

You shift on to your back, blinking up at him and returning his easy smile. He cups the side of your face, his touch gentle and fond as you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down to you. This kiss is slow and light, drawn out presses of lips and brief partings to allow a few breaths. 

“How did I get so lucky?” he mumbles against your lips and you hum in mock thought in response.

“Must have both played our cards just right,” you shrug, smoothing your fingers through his hair as he shakes his head down at you. 

He leans down to place one more quick kiss on your lips before patting your hip, “we should probably get up before Connor comes looking to make sure we’re still alive.” 

“Just a few more minutes,” you give a gentle pull, batting your lashes playfully up at him. “Please?”

“Jesus,” he grumbles but wraps his arms around you, turning so you rest against his chest, palms running soothingly over your skin. 

You press your face into his neck, and he tucks his chin against the top of your head as you drape your arm over him, more than content to never get out of this bed.


End file.
